Seconde chance
by Sukida6
Summary: «Je souhaite de toute mon âme que ce jour maudit n’ait jamais commencé. Si seulement je pouvais changer le cours des choses…»


Titre : Seconde chance

Auteur : Sukida

Base : Banana Fish

Genre : Supernatural ou science fiction… Angst… Mais quelque part se cache le kawai XD

Ou mailez l'auteur au besoin : chtite(barre vers le bas)sukida yahoo . fr (virer les epsaces)

Disclaimer: Banana Fish appartient à Akimi Yoshida. Les personnages ne sont donc pas à moi (tu m'étonnes…).

Note : Ou le pourquoi du comment… Tout d'abord, si j'écris cette fic, c'est en partie pour moi. La fin de _''Banana Fish''_ m'a profondément affectée (je vais pas en mourir pour autant, c'est vrai mais…), je m'étais beaucoup attachée à Eiji et Ash, c'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de réécrire la fin mais version HAPPY END ! Je respecte le tome 19 au début, après c'est mon « imagination » qui débarque. Si cette fic plait à quelques personnes alors tant mieux, c'est un plus Mais je ne m'attends à rien vu comme cette série est peu connue… En tout cas l'écrire permettra de me soulager…

Note2 : Remerciement spécial à James Blunt et sa chanson « Goodbye my lover » qui m'a aidé à me mettre dans l'ambiance ainsi que « Deliver me » de Sarah Brightman et de Jennifer Day avec « Completely » ! A conseiller en cas de coup de blues ;)

**Important : Spoiler du dernier tome. C'est-à-dire le tome 19. Donc si vous ne l'avez pas lu et si vous ne voulez pas que je vous gâche ''la surprise'' ne lisez pas cette fic. De vous à moi, je vous conseille de vous arrêter au tome 18 et d'imaginer la fin, c'est tout aussi bien ;) **

Bon assez de blabla, bonne lecture mais accrochez vous jusqu'à la fin !

Seconde chance 

- Ce sont toutes vos valises ? Demanda Jessica en jetant un œil aux trois bagages.

- Oui, répondit Ibé, merci pour ton aide, Jessica.

- Ibé… Tu n'oublieras pas ?

Le journaliste se retourna vers le jeune homme assis sur une chaise roulante près de la fenêtre. Son regard triste lui serra le cœur. Il savait qu'Eiji était malheureux de partir mais il le fallait...

- Ne t'inquiète pas, dès que je vois Sing, je lui donne la lettre.

Eiji hocha la tête pour le remercier. Son regard se reporta dehors où le ciel était étonnamment bleu. Une belle journée en perspective. Mais Eiji savait qu'il la passerait dans l'avion. Il avait appris que pour le retour le vol durerait plus de douze heures…

- Ei-chan… Je vais m'occuper des formalités pour ta sortie d'hôpital.

- D'accord, dit-il d'une voix qui se voulait enthousiaste.

Ibé fit la grimace. Il avait senti la fausseté dans l'intonation d'Eiji mais il ne dit rien. Il suivit Jessica et sortit de la chambre.

Quand la porte claqua, Eiji se remémora la conversation téléphonique qu'il avait eue avec le jeune chinois.

_oO Flash back (1) Oo _

- Comment tu te sens ? Tu pars demain, c'est bien ça ?

Eiji se redressa de son lit lorsqu'il reconnu la voix de son ami.

- Sing ! Où est Ash ? Est-ce qu'il va bien ? Demanda le japonais un peu paniqué.

- Hein ? Fit le délinquant déboussolé, il est pas venu te voir ?

- Non…

- Ha bon ? Pourquoi ?

Sing s'arrêta un moment et sembla réfléchir.

- Décidément, je ne le comprendrais jamais, finit-t-il par déclarer d'une voix lasse.

- Sing… J'ai… J'ai une faveur à te demander.

Eiji chipota nerveusement avec le fil du téléphone.

- Tu veux bien donner une lettre à Ash de ma part ?

- Une lettre ? répéta le jeune garçon sans comprendre.

Le japonais soupira tristement, cala le combiné contre son épaule et tira sur sa couverture. Il commençait à avoir un peu froid…

- J'aurais préféré lui parler en face mais je suis coincé ici… Et je n'ai personne d'autre à qui demander.

- Ça… Ça ne me gêne pas pas, finit par répondre Sing, mais… Je ne sais pas où il se trouve…

Eiji fronça les sourcils avant qu'un flash ne lui revienne en mémoire.

- La bibliothèque ! S'exclama-t-il, tu veux bien voir à la bibliothèque ? Il est y est probablement… Non, il y est forcément !

Sing ne protesta pas, au contraire :

- D'accord ! Compte sur moi !

- Merci Sing… Ibé te donnera la lettre demain…

_oO Fin Flash back Oo _

Eiji soupira. Il espérait du fond du cœur qu'Ash accepterait ce qu'il y avait au fond de sa lettre. Un billet d'avion pour le Japon. Un billet porteur d'espoir…

xxx

- Portez vous bien tout les deux ! Fit Max Lobbo en souriant.

- Je suis désolé que vous ne puissiez pas assistez à notre mariage, regretta l'officier de police dénommé Charlie, enfin, tant pis.

- On t'enverra une carte, Charlie, réplique Ibé avec humour, embrasse bien Maddie pour nous.

Eiji regarda avec une pointe de reconnaissance les cinq personnes qui s'étaient déplacées pour venir leurs dire au revoir. Ça le touchait beaucoup. Mais il remarqua tout de suite le vide qu'Ash seul aurait pu combler. Il n'était finalement pas venu. Il était déçu et en même temps triste mais il se dit que si Ash n'était pas ici, c'était pour une bonne raison. Il devait penser que c'était mieux comme ça.

Eiji serra avec force le bouquet de fleur qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Mais cette séparation faisait si mal… Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas pleurer en public.

Le Japonais entendit vaguement les aux revoirs avant d'être poussé de l'autre coté du muret. Un panneau affichait en lettre captal « PASSAGERS ONLY ». Le premier pas pour le grand voyage était finalement franchi…

xxx

Le hall de l'aéroport était encore bien rempli. Le Japonais se mit à fixer les autres destinations sur le grand tableau central. Pérou. Rome. Tiens, cette destination le tentait bien. Mais il se promit que la prochaine fois qu'il prendrait l'avion se sera pour revenir ici, à New York.

Ibé poussa sa chaise et le tableau d'affichage disparut de son champ de vision.

- Ça y est, j'ai fais passer les bagages, maintenant on va à la porte 10, lui dit-il.

Eiji hocha la tête pour bien montrer qu'il avait comprit.

- Tu veux qu'on s'arrête dans une de ces boutiques souvenirs avant ?

- Non, ça va, répondit le japonais d'une voix calme.

Le journaliste continua à pousser son assistant. Eiji se mit alors à observer les gens pressés, presque tous de nationalités différentes. Il esquissa un sourire quand il reconnu un autre compère japonais. Bientôt, il se fonderait de nouveau dans la masse. A Tokyo, Eiji n'attirait pas vraiment les regards. Il était assez banal ou plutôt il se trouvait assez banale.

- « Eiji ! »

L'interpellé tourna la tête en direction de la voix mais elle semblait venir de nulle part. Il était pourtant sûr d'avoir entendu la voix grave d'Ash. Il tourna plusieurs fois la tête à gauche et à droite ce qui intrigua Ibé.

- Eiji !

Cette fois, le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs repéra son interlocuteur. C'était Sing de l'autre côté du muret, celui qui séparait les passagers et les proches.

- Ash m'a dit de te dire qu'il espère que vous vous reverrez bientôt ! Cria son ami avec un enthousiasme non feint, qu'il t'attend ! Alors… Reviens vite aux Etats-Unis !

Trois gaillards apparurent aux cotés de Sing agitant les bras.

- Nous aussi on t'attend ! S'exclama un grand blond.

_Alex… _

- Revient vite ! S'écria Kong un type qui de loin paraissait une grosse brute.

- Ne nous oublies pas, Eiji, renchérit son acolyte Bones.

Un large sourire étira les lèvres d'Eiji. Ses amis étaient venus lui dire au revoir. S'ils étaient venus le saluer, c'est que le japonais était important pour eux, non ? Cette simple présence réchauffa le cœur d'Eiji car cela signifiait beaucoup pour lui.

- Merci mes amis ! Je reviendrais ! Je vous le promets ! (2)

xxx

- Mesdames et monsieur, veuillez maintenant attachez vos ceintures et éteindre vos téléphones, nous allons bientôt décoller.

Eiji s'assura que sa ceinture était bien fixée. Son regard se dirigea ensuite vers la piste où quelques employés vérifiaient les derniers préparatifs.

- Ça va… ?

La voix d'Ibé paraissait si lointaine qu'Eiji eut du mal à se reconnecter à la réalité. Il essayait de se préserver en pensant à autre chose pour cacher l'horrible douleur qui lui serrait le cœur.

- Oui, finit-il par répondre.

Ibé lui lança un regard rassurant pour l'encourager à continuer.

- La dernière fois que je me suis disputé avec Ash, poursuivit le Japonais, je suis allé le voir à la bibliothèque pour lui faire des excuses… Il m'avait dit qu'il y allait souvent quand il avait envie de rester seul… Et il y était… Mais je n'ai pas osé aller lui parler…

Eiji ferma les yeux et se remémora la scène.

- Il était assis là, calme, silencieux… Si… Tranquille…

Le jeune homme marqua une pause avant de continuer.

- Comme s'il n'avait rien avoir avec toute cette violence et ces combats.

Brusquement, Eiji rouvrit les yeux.

- Mais, il était seul… C'était une solitude si absolue que ça en dépassait l'entendement.

La voix d'Eiji trembla sous l'émotion. Il essaya de retenir ses larmes en vain.

- C'est à ce moment là que j'ai décidé que, quoiqu'il puisse arriver, j'aurais foi en lui. Peu importe comment les choses tourneront, je… Je serais toujours là…

L'ancien athlète pressa son pouce et son index contre l'arrêt de son nez pour s'empêcher de pleurer. Même le visage d'Ibé s'était assombri face à ses confessions. Le journaliste lui posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule.

- On reviendra dans ce pays, lui dit-il avec détermination, dès que tu seras rétabli, on reviendra le voir…

Eiji se passa la main sur son visage pour tenter de sécher ses larmes. Ce qui lui disait Ibé lui redonnait un peu de chaleur et de force.

- C'est un ami tel que tu n'en rencontreras jamais d'autre dans ta vie, conclut l'aîné.

xxx

Ce n'est que tard le soir qu'Eiji posa enfin ses pieds sur sa terre natale. Enfin ses pieds, façon de parler. Il devait vivre avec cette foutue chaise roulante pendant encore une semaine…

Une joie immense explosa dans sa poitrine quand il vit que sa famille était venue l'accueillir et ce malgré l'heure tardive. Sa mère avait faillit l'étouffer par deux reprises à force de le serrer dans ses bras opulents mais cet amour le rendait heureux. Il était enfin chez lui.

Cependant, le voyage l'avait exténué. Ce fût avec reconnaissance qu'il se glissa dans son lit, oui son lit et dans sa propre chambre. Il balaya un moment la pièce du regard et fit la grimace face à certains posters. Des posters dignes d'un public mâle ado. Il y avait un paquet de jeunes asiatiques dénudées et des personnages de jeux vidéo. Il remarqua avec amusement que ces goûts avaient bien changés maintenant. Les personnes qui le rendaient plus sensibles étaient celles qui avaient les cheveux blonds…

A voir cette chambre d'adolescent, Eiji se dit qu'il avait grandi. Peut-être était-il devenu plus mature aussi… Il avait vingt ans maintenant. Ce serait bien s'il vivait seul quand il serait au Japon. Après tout, il devait lui aussi construire sa vie…

Soudain, il se demanda ce que faisait Ash à cette heure-ci… Le jeune homme savait qu'il y avait presque quatorze heures de décalage. C'était l'après-midi à New york. Eiji espérait que le blond ne se goinfrait pas de hot-dog mais de tofus. Il espérait avoir appris à Ash à manger équilibré…

Il bailla intensément. La fatigue prenait enfin le dessus. Il éteignit rapidement la lumière et sombra dans un profond sommeil.

xxx

Le regard d'Eiji devint vide et fixe. Il regardait son reflet dans le miroir sans vraiment le voir. Il se souvenait à peine du moment où il lâchait le téléphone qui s'écrasa bruyamment sur le sol.

Ce n'était pas possible. Quelqu'un lui faisait une affreuse blague.

Paniquée, sa mère accourut vers lui et lui prit les mains.

- Eiji-chan ! Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Tu es livide ! Eiji-chan !

Avec difficulté, Eiji porta son attention sur ce qui disait sa mère. Il avait du mal à comprendre le sens de ses phrases. Il était dans sa bulle. Un monde silencieux et blanc où rien ne pouvait l'atteindre.

- Eiji-chan !

- Ma… Maman…

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?!

- Ash est mort, dit-il d'une voix blanche.

Ça y est. Il avait quitté sa bulle. Tout lui éclatait au visage comme de l'huile bouillante. Les battements de son cœur se précipitèrent de façon alarmante, sa respiration devint saccadée. Il tomba à genoux et découvrit avec stupeur que des larmes roulaient le long de ses joues en abondance.

- Ash, croassa-t-il douloureusement avant de sombrer dans les ténèbres.

xxx

Eiji se concentrait uniquement sur sa respiration. S'il se laissait aller, il paniquerait et il respirerait de façon irrégulière. Il aurait pu se concentrer sur ce qui disait le curé mais ses paroles n'avaient pas de sens à ses oreilles. Il aurait aussi pu porter son attention sur la main qu'Ibé lui broyait mais il ne sentait rien. Juste ce froid. Cet immense froid. Eiji frissonna.

Il s'aperçut à un moment que Blanca alla prendre la parole en l'honneur du défunt mais tout était encore confus pour lui. Il ne savait pas s'il avait vécu cette scène ou s'il l'avait imaginée…

Le pire moment de sa vie toucha à sa fin. Quatre personnes saisirent le cercueil à chaque extrémité et le portèrent en direction du cimetière. Eiji ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un gémissement de douleur.

_Non, ne l'emmenez pas… _

Ibé aida Eiji à se lever pour suivre le cortège. Ce dernier s'accrocha à son bras comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Et tant pis si ça paraissait bizarre.

Le trajet sembla durer une éternité. Chacun de leurs pas faisaient craquer les graviers. Les oiseaux ne chantaient pas. Le ciel était sombre. Pour peu, on se serait cru en pleine nuit alors qu'il était à peine seize heures.

Soudain, tout le monde s'arrêta. Mais pour Eiji le monde avait cessé de tourner depuis un moment maintenant. Les personnes présentes semblèrent se recueillir en silence.

Quand la tombe fraîchement recouverte de terre se retrouva déserte, Eiji se dégagea de l'étreinte d'Ibé et se dirigea vers la tombe. Il voulait absolument lui offrir des fleurs. Des roses rouges. Car elles symbolisaient son amour pour lui.

- Ash…

Il lut les lettres grises qui ornaient la pierre tombale. _Aslan J. Callenreese_. Eiji eut un haut le cœur. Il tenta de fixer son attention sur les lettres mais ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes et Eiji ne parvint même pas à lire l'épitaphe.

- Ash… répéta le japonais bouleversé.

On aurait dit une longue plainte. Les larmes se mirent à couler à nouveau le long de ses joues et il n'essaya même pas de les retenir.

- Tu peux pas partir comme ça… Tu peux pas…

Sa voix mourut dans un sanglot. Eiji resta là un moment. Il n'aurait pu dire s'il était resté longtemps car il avait perdu toute notion du temps. Il se souvenait juste qu'Ibé restait près de lui en retrait comme une présence rassurante. Il se souvenait aussi qu'Ibé l'avait raccompagné jusqu'à l'hôtel et qu'il s'était laissé faire comme un automate. C'était les dernières choses dont il avait un souvenir. Le reste n'était que douleur et obscurité.

xxx

_Deux semaines plus tard. _

Eiji observa la ville qui s'étendait sous ses yeux. Avant, cette même ville était remplie de sens maintenant elle ne voulait plus rien dire. Le regard qu'Eiji portait sur le monde avait changé. Pour lui c'était un monde dénudé d'intérêt qui n'avait plus d'avenir…

L'attention du Japonais se détourna de New York. Il balaya la pièce du regard avant de s'écrouler comme une masse sur son lit. Il enfouit son visage contre son oreiller et laissa libre cours à ses larmes. Il n'y pouvait rien, c'était plus fort que lui. Il n'arrivait plus à stopper les flots.

_Ash… _

A cette pensée, le ventre d'Eiji se noua. L'absence d'Ash le rongeait. Elle le tuait à petit feu. Doucement. Lentement.

_Tu me manques tellement… _

Eiji serra les poings avec force. Une partie de son âme était partie en même temps que l'Américain.

_Pourquoi… _

Le jeune garçon n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir. Il sursauta quand il sentit le lit s'affaisser. Il tourna la tête vers l'arrivant.

- Ei-chan…

L'interpellé reposa sa joue contre l'oreiller lorsqu'il reconnu son ami. Ibé déposa une main sur la tête d'Eiji et se mit à lui caresser les cheveux comme à un enfant qui venait de faire un horrible cauchemar. Le regard du journaliste se posa sur le plateau repas abandonné sur le bureau. Exactement comme il l'était la veille. Eiji n'y avait pas touché…

- Il faut que tu manges…

Eiji respira profondément avant de soupirer.

- Je n'ai pas faim, dit-il d'une voix étranglé.

- Tu ne manges presque plus…

- Mais je n'ai pas faim… Protesta faiblement le japonais.

- J'ai compris. Tu n'as plus d'appétit. Mais à ce rythme là, on va devoir te mettre sous perfusion… Et tu ne voudrais pas, n'est ce pas ?

- Je m'en fiche…

- Ei-chan…

La déception était palpable dans la voix d'Ibé. Il croyait qu'Eiji était plus fort. Qu'il ne baisserait pas les bras même si c'était dur.

- Tu sais… Commença l'aîné avec sérieux, Ash n'aurait certainement pas voulu que tu meures de faim pour le rejoindre… Je suis sûr qu'il aurait voulu te voir heureux. Eiji, même si c'est dur, que ça fait mal, il faut te secouer…

Une larme silencieuse roula le long de la joue d'Eiji.

- C'est de ma faute tout ça… Chuchota-t-il.

Sa gorge se serra douloureusement et il ne put continuer.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute… Déclara Ibé en serrant son ami dans ses bras, Ei-chan, tu ne peux pas passer le reste de ta vie à broyer du noir… Réagis Ei-chan… S'il te plait…

Le Japonais essuya ses larmes du revers de sa main. Il savait qu'Ibé avait raison. Mais il n'était pas sûr d'avoir la force pour continuer à vivre. Il secoua la tête avec force et s'arracha à l'étreinte du journaliste pour se diriger vers le bureau. Il saisit le sandwich qui se trouvait sur le plateau et se mit à le manger.

xxx

_Neuf ans plus tard. _

Peu à peu, la nuit avait envahi les lieux. Les habitants de la petite maison étaient couchés depuis longtemps lorsqu'une lumière éclaira une pièce. Eiji marchait sur la pointe des pieds pour ne pas faire de bruit. Il ne voulait surtout pas réveiller Sing et la jeune Akira…

Il attrapa une boite parsemé d'une légère couche de poussière. Il la prit avec autant de précaution que son appareil photo, comme s'il tenait un vieux trésor entre ses mains. Quoi de plus précieux que des souvenirs gravés sur papier ? Grâce aux images la mémoire se réveille. Et on se souvient…

Et même avant d'avoir commencé à visionner les photos, pour Eiji, tout lui éclata à la figure. Ces souvenirs qu'il avait enfoui au fond de lui pour se protéger. Mais pourquoi se protéger de ces instants de bonheur ?

- Pardon de t'avoir enfermé pendant si longtemps… J'ai caché toutes tes photos… Pourtant ça ne servait en rien…

Il s'assit sur une chaise inconfortable avant de lancer la projection. Il caressa la tête du labrador pour le remercier mentalement d'être resté à ses côtés. Ce ne serait pas un moment facile à vivre… Eiji ferma les yeux et quand il les rouvrit, une partie de sa vie défila.

Le regard presque provocant et un peu fier d'Ash le transperça. Il semblait lui dire « Alors, t'es content ? ».

Click.

Une autre photo apparut. Cette fois, Ash ne faisait plus du tout le fière. Il semblait même gêné. Eiji se souvenait l'avoir surpris alors qu'il était entrain de s'habiller.

Click.

Un léger sourire étira les lèvres d'Eiji. Ash et lui était côte à côte et on pouvait facilement sentir qu'Ash rayonnait de bonheur.

Une larme roula le long de sa joue et mourut à la commissure de ses lèvres où son sourire persistait.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'accuser. Et si tu ne lui avais pas envoyé cette foutue lettre, il sera là aujourd'hui. Si tu n'étais pas parti tout de suite, l'accident n'aurait pas eu lieu. Et si… Tous ces verbes au conditionnel lui faisaient mal. Il regrettait. Et vivre avec ses regrets était une des pires choses dont une personne pouvait faire face.

Eiji respira profondément. Il essayait. Il essayait vraiment de se créer un avenir mais c'était impossible. Souvent le passé resurgissait. Il y avait toujours Ash qui était coincé quelque part dans un coin de sa tête et… de son cœur…

_Tu m'étais destiné… _

Eiji salua Buddy et fila dans sa chambre sans un bruit. Il avait besoin de réfugier son visage entre ses oreillers pour étouffer ses sanglots. Il ne pleurait pas souvent mais il y avait des jours où la tristesse prenait le dessus, et le jeune homme craquait…

Eiji se recroquevilla dans son lit et ses mains se serrèrent contre son t-shirt au niveau de son cœur.

_Je souhaite de toute mon âme que ce jour maudit n'ait jamais commencé… Je ne referais pas la même erreur une seconde fois… _

Il avait dit à Sing qu'il n'était pas malheureux. Mais il n'était pas totalement heureux non plus. Il se sentait tout simplement incomplet…

_Si seulement je pouvais changer le cours des choses… _

xxx

Le lendemain, Eiji se réveilla avec un mal de crâne carabiné. Il grimaça et porta une main à son front pour apaiser la douleur. Qui s'est amusé à frapper sa tête à grand coup de batte pendant qu'il dormait ?

A moitié endormi, le japonais se redressa doucement et appuya son dos contre ses oreillers. Il grogna et se cacha le visage avec ses mains car la lumière du soleil était vraiment trop forte.

Par habitude, Eiji voulu replacer ses longes mèches désordonnés derrière ses oreilles mais sa main ne rencontra que du vide. Il écarquilla les yeux de surprise en tâtant son crâne.

Alors en plus de recevoir des coups pendant la nuit, on lui coupait les cheveux à son insu ?! Le responsable avait intérêt à surveiller ses fesses. D'accord, il était de nature gentille et pacifiste mais fallait pas pousser mémé dans les orties non plus !

Il réalisa soudain qu'il n'était pas dans sa chambre. Non, il se trouvait dans une chambre peinte tout en blanc. Il était couché sur un lit avec des barrières afin d'empêcher le patient de tomber.

Kami-sama. Il était à l'hôpital !

Qu'avait-il fait hier soir ? Il se souvenait d'avoir regardé d'anciennes photos avant d'aller dormir. Il n'avait quand même pas essayé d'attenter à sa vie ?! Une jolie façon de parler de suicide… Il regarda directement ses poignets. Ouf, pas de bandages.

Peut-être s'était-il prit un train de plein fouet ? Cela expliquerait le mal de crâne...

Eiji secoua la tête. Jamais il n'aurait tenté de se suicider alors qu'Akira logeait chez lui. Il aurait traumatisé la jeune fille. Ce n'était pas du tout son but. En fait, jamais il n'essaierait de se suicider tout court.

Il fallait qu'il sorte d'ici. Ou qu'il appelle une infirmière. La seconde option était un peu plus intelligente. Il appuya sur le fameux bouton rouge et attendit. Et il attendit…

Perdant patience, le Japonais tenta d'abaisser ses barreaux de fer qui le retenait prisonnier mais une douleur fulgurante le transperça. Il se coucha brutalement et porta une main fraîche contre son flanc.

Eiji se dit qu'il avait dû vider la boite de médocs pour avoir aussi mal au bide. Il ne savait pas qu'un lavage d'estomac était si douloureux…

La porte s'ouvrit et Eiji tourna la tête vers l'infirmière. Infirmière qui était en fait Ibé. Son visage paraissait soucieux et fatigué.

- Ei-chan, ça va ? Tu es pâle…

Ibé accourut près d'Eiji.

- Ça va…

- Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

- Mais que s'est-il passé ? Demanda aussitôt le jeune homme.

Ibé le regarda en fronçant les sourcils. Il finit de remplir le verre d'eau fraîche avant de le tendre à son assistant. Ce dernier but une gorgée avec satisfaction. Il avait la gorge affreusement sèche.

- Tu n'as pas oublié que c'est aujourd'hui que nous partons ?

Ce fut au tour d'Eiji de froncer les sourcils.

- Où ça ?

- Eiji, commença Ibé en secouant la tête, au Japon bien sûr.

- Au japon, répéta le japonais d'une voix blanche.

Il regarda avec attention Ibé qui était carrément inquiet. Son regard était le même mais son visage paraissait changé. Les petites rides qui creusaient ses joues avaient disparus. Ses cheveux étaient plus courts qu'avant. C'était Ibé sans vraiment l'être.

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau laissant place à une belle femme aux longs cheveux blonds.

- Jessica ! L'accueillit Ibé.

- Ibé ! Bonjour Eiji, fit Jessica sur un ton mielleux qu'elle lui réservait.

Elle attendit qu'Ibé mette Eiji dans la chaise roulante avant de déposer un baiser sur le front du japonais. Eiji ne cessait d'écarquiller les yeux de stupeur. Il semblait vraiment perdu… Jessica ne s'en formalisa pas d'avantage, c'était normal le jour d'un grand départ, et jeta un regard aux valises qui étaient entassées dans un coin.

- Ce sont toutes vos valises ?

Et soudain, Eiji comprit. Il était en train de rêver. Il revivait cette journée maudite pour faire un beau cauchemar…

- Oui, merci pour ton aide Jessica.

Les acteurs de ses souvenirs avaient les mêmes répliques. Etonnants. Mais Eiji n'avait pas envie que son rêve se termine en cauchemar. C'était son rêve, il allait changer la fin.

- Ei-chan, je vais m'occuper des formalités pour ta sortie d'hôpital.

- Non ! S'écria l'interpellé sans le vouloir.

Ibé paraissait interloqué.

- Comment ça non ? Demanda le journaliste inquiet, tu es sûr que tu vas bien Ei-chan ?

- Ibé… Je t'en prie… Je t'en supplie… Ne donne pas ma lettre à Sing… S'il te plait…

Les traits d'Ibé s'adoucirent mais la gêne persistait.

- Tu aurais du me le dire avant Ei-chan… J'ai croisé Sing ce matin et je lui ai déjà remise ta lettre…

Eiji paniqua.

- Il ne faut pas qu'Ash lise cette lettre…

- Ei-chan ? Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Pourquoi ?

Ibé, qui avait aperçu la lueur de panique dans les yeux d'Eiji, s'agenouilla et lui prit les mains pour le rassurer. Eiji serra les poings et retira ses mains de la chaleur rassurante de celles du journaliste.

- Pardon. Mais c'est vraiment important.

Eiji essaya de s'extirper de sa chaise roulante mais la douleur au ventre le saisit à nouveau et il fit la grimace. De rage, il frappa sur les accoudoirs de ses poings. Il avait oublié à quel point il était délicat de se déplacer en chaise roulante… Maintenant, il se sentait incroyablement impuissant. Quelle sensation détestable.

- Calme-toi, fit Ibé qui ne comprenait pas vraiment la gravité de la situation, tu sais quoi ? On va sortir un peu… Prendre l'air devrait te faire du bien.

- Mais Ash va mourir… Protesta Eiji aux bords des larmes.

- Voyons Eiji, personne ne peut tuer Ash, fit remarquer Jessica d'une voix douce pour le calmer.

Eiji secoua la tête avec force. Comment leurs faire comprendre ?

- Ash n'est pas immortel !

Ibé et Jessica se lancèrent un regard perplexe. Y avait-il un effet secondaire aux médicaments que les médecins avaient fait consommer à Eiji ?

- On va d'abord prendre un peu l'air avant d'aller à l'aéroport.

- Mais…

- Jessica va rester avec toi, moi je vais remplir les papiers, d'accord ?

Comme Eiji ouvrait à nouveau la bouche pour protester, le journaliste le devança.

- Je sais que tu n'as pas le morale parce qu'on va partir, mais ne t'inquiète pas, on va revenir. On reverra Ash.

Eiji soupira et abandonna. Ils n'arriveraient pas à leurs faire comprendre. Il était seul. Il devait se débrouiller seul. Et pour cela, il avait un plan…

- D'accord, capitula le jeune homme, excuse-moi Ibé-san, je suis fatigué…

Ce dernier posa sa main contre l'épaule de son assistant pour le réconforter.

- Ça va aller, dit-il en s'éloignant.

xxx

Jessica l'avait emmené dans le parc juste à coté de l'hôpital. Enfin, parc était un grand mot. Il y avait un petit étang avec quelques canards et au milieu, une fontaine couverte de rouille. Par endroits, un arbre avait prit racine ce qui m'était un peu de verdure dans ce paysage terne. Il y avait aussi plusieurs bancs teintés d'un blanc cassé.

- Jessica, tu peux arrêter de me pousser un moment ? J'aimerais profiter un peu de paysage.

Il l'avait dit sur un ton tellement sincère que Jessica s'arrêta immédiatement sans poser de questions. Elle en profita même pour refaire son lacet qui s'était desserré. Eiji saisit cette occasion. Pendant que la jeune femme se penchait, le Japonais posa ses mains contre les roues et poussa de toutes ses forces aussi vite qu'il le pouvait en direction du centre-ville.

_« - Et où a été découvert le corps ? _

- _A la bibliothèque municipale de New-York. Il se vidait de son sang. _

- _A la bibliothèque ? _

- _Pourtant, un des témoins affirme avoir entendu des coups de feu dans une rue adjacente… Il a dû se traîner là-bas en se sachant condamner… _

_Voix froides provenant d'une conversation qu'Eiji avait entendue quand il était allé à la morge. Les voix n'étaient pas vraiment froides mais le sens de leurs mots avaient glacés Eiji de tout son être…» _

Le jeune homme devait vraiment se dépêcher. Il savait que la bibliothèque n'était pas toute proche... Il avait un fameux chemin à parcourir, de plus, il était coincé en chaise roulante. Il n'irait pas très vite ainsi. Brusquement, il s'arrête et se tourna vers la route.

- Hep ! Taxi !

Comme il s'y attendait, un taxi jaune s'arrêta près de lui. Qui était assez cruel pour laisser un pauvre handicapé dans le besoin ?

xxx

Eiji tapotait nerveusement le cuir de son siège sous ses doigts. Il jetait fréquemment des coups d'œil à l'extérieur. N'y tenant plus, il se rapprocha du chauffeur.

- On y est bientôt ?

- Relax, répondit le taximan black avec autant de douceur qu'il pouvait, on est à quelques rues d'ici.

- Cool, fit Eiji en se rasseyant dans le fond de la banquette arrière.

Sans s'en rendre compte, le Japonais se mit à ronger l'ongle de son pouce.

- Cool, répéta-t-il dans un murmure sans le penser.

- T'as vraiment le feu aux fesses, toi… Es-tu sur le point d'accoucher ? Demanda le conducteur avec un certain humour.

Eiji se força à rire.

- Pire.

Le black observa le jeune homme dans son rétroviseur.

- Si j'étais toi, je cesserais de torturer ce pauvre doigt…

Eiji n'osa plus bouger et releva le regard pour croiser les yeux rieurs du chauffeur.

- Ma mère me disait toujours, « John cesse ça tout de suite, on ne se ronge pas les ongles, ce n'est pas bien. Et puis, on ne sait jamais où tes doigts ont traînés, j'veux pas que tu sois malade… »

Le chauffeur sourit. Eiji avait cessé de se ronger les ongles et tortillait maintenant ses mains.

- T'as sacrément envie de te cultiver à la bibliothèque. Un besoin vital ?

- Ce ne sont pas les livres qui m'intéressent, mais je dois retrouver quelqu'un.

- Hoho, un rencard ? Demanda malicieusement John.

Exaspéré, Eiji leva les yeux au ciel.

- Non, pas un rencard… Mais c'est impor… Ho non ! S'écria l'ancien athlète en s'agrippant au fauteuil du conducteur.

Eiji écarquilla les yeux d'horreur. Devant lui se trouvait une marée de voiture. Malheur, il n'avançait même plus.

- Hey man, tu t'attendais à quoi aux heures de pointe ?

Eiji enfonça ses ongles dans le cuir, effaré.

- Il faut que je continue à pied, dit-il d'une voix blanche.

- A pied ? Répéta le black incrédule, mais t'es en chaise roulante mec !

- Vite, le supplia Eiji en l'implorant du regard.

John le fixa un moment avant d'hocher la tête.

- Okay, je vais te sortir ton engin.

xxx

- Voilà mec, elle devrait être correctement dépliée.

- Merci…

- Bon pour aller à la bibliothèque, c'est facile c'est toujours tout droit puis au premier Madco qu'tu croises c'est à droite, puis au bout de la rue.

- D'accord, merci beaucoup.

Eiji s'apprêta à pousser les roues quand John le retint.

- Et mon fric ? Je suis pas Sainte Madonne, je dois pouvoir vivre…

- Ho, je… Heu…

Le japonais réalisa soudain avec horreur qu'il n'avait pas d'argent avec lui.

- Je n'ai rien sur moi…

John haussa un sourcil et pinça les lèvres. Il n'aimait pas se faire rouler. (3)

- Ecoute, je vais…

Eiji pensa à Max. Il était sûr qu'il le dépannerait de vingt dollars…

- Je vais te donner le numéro d'un gars qui pourra te payer. Je te jure. Donne-moi un bout de papier…

A contrecœur, le taximan lui tendit un bic et du papier. La gueule désespéré et sincère de ce Chinois ou de ce Japonais, il ne savait pas vraiment, l'avait conquis. Il n'allait pas lui chercher d'embrouilles.

- Et avec intérêts, j'espère, fit le black de mauvaise humeur.

- Merci… Merci de tout mon cœur…

Alors qu'Eiji filait tant bien que mal à travers la foule, John froissa le papier avant de le jeter à terre. Non, il n'allait pas lui chercher d'embrouilles…

xxx

Eiji roulait aussi vite que la force de ses bras lui permettait. Il sentait qu'il avait les mains en sang mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Il venait de dépasser le MacDonald. Il y était presque.

Eiji fût obligé de ralentir quand il s'engagea dans la rue principale. Il y avait beaucoup trop de monde. Les gens étaient pressés, il ne faisait pas attention où ils marchaient. Eiji stagnait.

- Pardon, excusez-moi…

Une jeune femme brune, accrochée à son téléphone, l'évita de justesse et lui fit un doigt.

- Charmant, maugréa le jeune homme, allez Eiji, t'y es presque…

Il décida d'abandonner son véhicule lorsqu'il n'avança plus du tout. Il serra les dents et se leva. La douleur éclata dans son ventre mais Eiji continua d'avancer. Il marchait et peu à peu il se mit courir, au fil et à mesure que sa panique grandissait.

_Et s'il arrivait trop tard ? _

Il ne voulait pas que son rêve se transforme en cauchemar. De toute son âme, non, il ne le voulait pas.

Il arriva alors en sueur devant la bibliothèque municipale. Essoufflé, Eiji tenta de respirer normalement. Par où aller ? Est-ce que Ash c'était déjà fait agresser ou non ? Devait-il chercher dans les rues aux alentours ou rentrer directement dans la bibliothèque ?

Le cri d'une vieille dame lui apporta sa réponse.

- Au mon dieu, appelez une ambulance, vite ! On a tiré sur un homme !

Une pointe de tristesse traversa le Japonais. Il avait lu dans le rapport de police que Lao avait été tué par balle et Ash avait reçu un coup de couteau. L'homme mourant que la dame avait évoqué devait être Lao. Il arrivait trop tard. Ash était en train de se vider de son sang.

Eiji secoua la tête et monta les marches quatre à quatre. Il poussa la porte avec la force du désespoir. Arrivé dans le hall, il s'écroula à bout de force. Il remarqua soudain que sa blessure au ventre s'était rouverte. Une large tâche rouge s'étendait sur son pull-over bleu.

Une jeune femme cria. Un homme de grande taille l'aida à se relever. Eiji en profita pour continuer sa course. Il entra dans l'immense bibliothèque et tourna autour de lui pour trouver un indice.

Le silence de ce lieu n'était troublé que par sa respiration saccadée. Eiji était presque sûr que n'importe qui pouvait entendre les battements affolés de son cœur. Ça lui donna une idée. Il devait faire du bruit dans ce silence.

- Ash ! Cria-t-il d'une voix forte.

Toutes les personnes présentes se tournèrent vers l'Asiatique, outrés. Leurs expressions hautaines changèrent brutalement lorsqu'ils remarquèrent que le gêneur était couvert de sang.

- Ash ! Répéta le Japonais en avançant vers le centre de la bibliothèque.

Il se tourna vers les personnes qui le regardaient avec frayeur. Peut-être le prenait-il pour un assassin ?

- Est-ce que…

Eiji déglutit avec difficulté. Il respira profondément et essaya de ne plus vaciller.

- Est-ce que vous avez vu un jeune homme blond ? Beau… Comme un ange…

Personne ne lui répondit pendant un court instant et puis tout le monde s'affaira.

- Qu'on appelle une ambulance, vite !

Quelqu'un s'approcha de lui et lui expliqua qu'il était docteur et qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter. Ce foutu médecin le forçait à s'assoire. Eiji essaya de le repousser, en vain.

- Là ! S'exclama le jeune homme en pointant le fond de la salle.

Le médecin se retourna et Eiji en profita pour s'échapper. Les ruses les plus bêtes étaient parfois les plus efficaces.

Eiji boitilla jusqu'à l'endroit où Ash avait l'habitude de se trouver quand il voulait lire.

Les yeux du Japonais se remplirent de larmes. Il était là. Sa tête posée contre une feuille de papier froissée et tachetée de sang. SA lettre.

- Ash !

Eiji prit le corps inerte dans ses bras et s'écroula au sol avec son précieux fardeau. Il se mit à secouer le corps inanimé de son ami avec rage.

- Non… Non… Tu ne peux pas mourir. Pas maintenant… Ash ! Murmura Eiji avec désespoir.

Il enfouit sa tête contre le cou du blond et pleura à chaudes larmes.

- Je t'en prie…

Les cheveux noirs chatouillaient le cou de la victime qui tressaillit.

- Hum, grogna Ash.

Eiji écarquilla les yeux.

- 'Rête de… me secouer, protesta le lynx d'une voix pâteuse.

Eiji regarda avec émerveillement les yeux verts de son ami s'ouvrirent doucement. Les larmes se mirent à couler de plus belle le long de ses joues mais c'était des larmes de joie.

- Ash, Ash, Dieu merci, tu n'es pas mort !

- Eiji ? Fit le jeune garçon hébété, on est au… Japon ?

Le blond fronça les sourcils et vit plus nettement le visage d'Eiji. Ash esquissa un sourire.

- Qu'est ce que… je fous… au paradis ? Murmura-t-il en se blottissant près du Japonais.

Eiji le serra un peu plus et se mit à le bercer.

- Ou Ash… C'est ça le paradis…

- Dans ce cas… Je veux bien… Y passer l'éternité…

Eiji sourit. Les ambulanciers n'allaient pas tarder et il sauverait Ash. Peut-être que lui-même survivrait aussi. Il avait réussi à transformer son cauchemar en rêve. Il l'avait fait. Il s'était battu et avait obtenu son happy-end.

Et si…

Et si son rêve n'était pas tout simplement une deuxième chance que lui accordait le destin ? Et si son rêve n'en était pas vraiment un ?

Et si la réalité avait prit le dessus…

Owari. 

Alors ? Vous vous êtes accrochez jusqu'à la fin ? Good :D Maintenant pour les plus courageux, laissez une review à l'auteur, elle ne mord pas. Pour être sincère, elle aime même recevoir des reviews ;)

Blabla inutile : Pour le titre, j'ai trop galéré. J'avais le choix entre « Again », « il n'est pas trop tard» et le titre actuel. J'ai tendance à choisir des titres courts (mais percutant ! lol) Ais-je fais le bon choix ? Mystère…

En tout cas, merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout !

A la revoyure !

Sukida

Ps : Je tente l'épilogue ou tout est très bien comme ça ?

(1) Vous comprendrez plus tard pourquoi je n'ai pas tout à fait respecté la première scène…

(2) Un des moment les plus triste dans le manga, car pendant qu'Eiji à la tête remplie d'espoir, Ash se vide son sang… ;;

(3) Mwahaha, le chauffeur de taxi qui n'aime pas faire rouler. Quel jeu de mot ;


End file.
